


It's Wrong (But Feels So Right)

by Multi-Fandom-Trash-Heap (TheAssassinLover)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Reader is afraid, Rule Breaking, minor angst to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/Multi-Fandom-Trash-Heap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystala is a Lieutenant stationed directly under General Hux. She's one of the most efficient of his underlings, and always gets her work done. Over time however, she begins to develop feelings for him, and it takes a toll on her work. Hux notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Wrong (But Feels So Right)

Crystala was a Lieutenant based directly under General Hux. She had been promoted upon the completion of Starkiller base, but prior to the completion of the super weapon. During her time on the base, Crystala couldn’t help but notice the attractiveness of her superior. Everything from the way his hair was styled to how he portrayed himself was noteworthy to her.

Since she was one of the most efficient and obedient officers Hux often time went to her for personalized tasks or tasks of a sensitive nature. Crystala didn’t mind, in fact, she often looked forward to it. The tasks were chances for her to try to impress Hux, and so far it seemed to be working. Every once in a while, Hux would even crack a smile if it was just the two of them.

She wasn’t blind to the feelings she was developing for her superior. She also was aware how forbidden such a relationship would be. So instead of acting upon her feelings she ignored them and tried to go about her daily business. This worked well enough for some time, but then her feelings began to affect her work. Whenever Hux was near she would lose her train of thought, and find herself spacing off. To top it off Hux seemed to be coming around more frequently than ever.

One day, as Crystala was typing at her station he came up behind her, which wouldn’t have been a problem. What was a problem was when he set a hand on her shoulder effectively halting her fingers. “S-sir?” Her voice cracked as she looked to address him.

Hux studied her a moment before removing his hand. “Lieutenant, would you come with me please?”

“Of course.” She said standing from her station and following Hux to a secluded area.

“I couldn’t help but notice you work efficiency seems to have deteriorated as of late.” He said turning to face her. “Is there something bothering you?”

Crystala looked down silently, unsure of how to answer. Finally, she looked back up hesitantly. “General I…I think I may need to transfer.” She said quietly. The thought of never seeing Hux again sent a sick feeling through her, but she knew she couldn’t keep going on like this.

Hux looked at her shocked by the response. “Why would you say that?” His voice held more emotion than he would have liked, but he didn’t want Crystala to leave. He simply wanted to help her get her work back on track.

“I’m not sure I have a choice anymore.” She looked back at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. “I’m falling in love with you, and it’s so wrong.” Her voice cracked as she continued. “You’re my superior; I’m not supposed to have feelings for you.” Stopping to breath she seemed to register everything she had just said. “I’m sorry sir, that was out of line.”

“Crystala…” Hux took her chin between his fingers to make her look up at him. Before she could react he had leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Crystala’s eyes widened and it took a moment for her to react, taking hold of the front of his uniform to pull him closer. When they broke the kiss Hux brushed hair away from her face. “I don’t want you to leave.”

Crystala seemed unsure, but she stepped even closer to him. “It’s forbidden, wrong.” She said quietly even as she reached up to touch his face.

“It feels right.” He whispered back before capturing her lips again. “I love you.”

It was forbidden, and both would face consequences if they were discovered. Despite this Crystala and Hux couldn’t bring themselves to care. Both were avid rule followers, but this was one they had to break. It was wrong, but it felt so right.


End file.
